dndtafandomcom-20200216-history
Mountain
Wikipedia Link Dexterity and Strength checks occur more often in the mountains. List of Encounters Level 1 Armor Class (2) Three bugbears chased NAME across a rope bridge, hurling javelins (and insults) as they ran! Success text: Fail text: NAME eventually managed to slay the bugbear patrol, but not before suffering injuries to his body (and pride). NAME took 6 damage. NAME received 16 XP and 6 gold. NAME was peacefully strolling along a path through the mountains, minding his own business. Just as he passed a large rock, a goblin warrior leaped out to stab him with a spear! Success text: Fail text: Painfully, the attack struck true and NAME had to stifle a very unheroic yelp. Rallying his strength, he slew the goblin using his WEAPON. NAME took 6 damage. NAME received 25 XP. NAME obtained a Mace! Dexterity (1) NAME came to an old suspension bridge made of rope and boards. Unfortunately it had snapped and was laying flat against the far side of the gorge. NAME took his/her grappling hook and fifty feet of rope out of his/her pack, and tried to hook the bridge and drag it up. Success text: NAME's aim was true, and he/she hauled the bridge back into place. After securing it properly, he/she was able to cross with ease. NAME received 55 XP. Fail text: Wisdom (4) NAME encountered a sad looking shepherd in the mountain pass who told him that he had lost his magic sheep. Success text: Fail text: Not wishing to bother with such an obviously preposterous story, NAME moved on. NAME received 16 XP. A wicked storm came through the mountain pass, and NAME needed to find shelter. Success text: Fail text: The cave that NAME took shelter in would have been great if not for one thing -- the angry bear already living in it. NAME managed to defeat the beast and take shelter. Even better, she came across a stash of supplies, evidently left behind by a less fortunate traveler. NAME took 10 damage. NAME received 25 XP. NAME obtained a pair of Burglar's Gloves! or NAME obtained a Birchwood Wand! NAME approached an old man guarding a rickety bridge spanning a deep ravine. The old man refused to let NAME pass until he/she answered a riddle. Success text: NAME tricked the old man into answering his own riddle incorrectly -- which sent the old man flying into the gorge by the power of his own magic. NAME strolled easily across the bridge. NAME received 64 XP. Fail text: NAME failed to answer the riddle correctly and was magically flung into the gorge. Luckily, she/he had grabbed hold of a vine and was able to climb out on the other side with only minor scrapes and bruises. NAME took 7 damage. NAME received 21 XP. The path was blocked by a slumbering hill giant. Not wishing to wake the beast, NAME attempted to sneak by it instead. Success text: Quiet as a mouse, NAME slipped past the giant, swiping some of his treasure as he/she went! NAME received 55 XP and 5 gold. NAME obtained a Longsword! Fail text: Level 2 Intelligence (1) A huge troll patrolled clumsily on the path ahead, oblivious to NAME's presence. Successful Text: Failure Text: NAME , perhaps wisely, decided to avoid confrontation with the massive beast. * 22 XP. Dexterity (1) Robbers had rigged traps in the mountain pass, sending giant logs rolling down toward NAME ! Successful Text: Failure Text:'''The logs struck Stubby like a ton of bricks, and the bandits swarmed down upon him. A pitched battle followed. '''NAME defeated the bandits, and they surrendered what they had stolen to him. * 12 damage. *22 XP. * Greatsword Armor Class (1) NAME rushed forward as he/she heard a high-pitched scream from the path ahead. Mountain lions were circling around a halfling traveler, ready to pounce! Success text: Fail text: The scene descended into chaos -- claws, fangs, and NAME's flashing WEAPON. When the dust cleared, both NAME and the halfling had suffered wounds, but the cats were no longer a threat. The halfling pressed a small reward into NAME's hands as thanks. NAME took 9 damage. NAME received 27 XP and 6 gold. Attack Bonus (2) An ogre bandit stood blocking NAME's progress. Time to rumble. Success text: NAME dodged the ogre's slow-but-deadly axe long enough to find an opening. NAME fatally WEAPON ATTACK the monster with his/her WEAPON. The way was safe once more, and the path open for future travellers. NAME received 75 XP and 5 gold. NAME obtained a suit of Addergrease Leather! Fail text: NAME was confronted by a wandering swordsman on a quest to prove his skill with the blade. NAME accepted his challenge. Success text: While the youngster's skill is undeniable, NAME's proficiency with his WEAPON was enough to teach the lad a few lessons. Thankful for the experience, the youth gave NAME a gift. NAME received 76 XP. NAME obtained a suit of Addergrease Leather! Fail text: Level 3 Armor Class (1) NAME heard some rustling behind him. An angry looking bear came into view and reared up to attack. Suddenly it was struck down, and the situation went from bad to worse. NAME had to face the most dreaded of monsters -- the gnome. Success text: Fail text: They aren't called gnomes for nothing. NAME felt the gnome's dagger pierce him several times. He panicked and kicked wildly. Eventually the gnome left him bleeding and panting on the ground. Inexplicably, the gnome's dagger, still covered in NAME's blood, was lying next to him. 9 damage 35 XP Dagger Dexterity (1) NAME saw a hill giant toying with a human captive on the floor of the valley below. Time for heroics. Success text: NAME fastened a rope to the rocks above and swung down to snatch the poor girl before the giant could do any harm. The two of them scampered back up the rope to safety. As the girl fled, she pledged that her father would reward NAME handsomely when he returned to town. NAME received 74 XP and 11 gold. NAME received a Staff of the Iron Tower. Fail text: Charisma (1) NAME and a veteran adventurer were passing through a mountain tunnel when they were set upon by a pack of skeletons, the animated remains of less fortunate travelers. Success text: Fail text: Fear coursed through NAME's veins, and it showed. A pitched battle ensued! NAME and his companion defeated the undead creatures, but not before incurring a few cuts and slashes. 9 damage 22 XP and 4 gold Constitution (1) NAME found an abandoned mine shaft going into the mountainside. He decided to take a look inside. Success text: The air was foul and the tunnel dark, but Tim the Enchanter managed to find some loose gemstones in the mine! 70 XP and 35 gold Fail text: Level 4 Those hobgoblins just won't go away! And now they are resorting to poison-tipped arrows . . . one of which just pierced NAME's shoulder. Up on the mountainside, he/she is pretty far from help. Success text: NAME shrugged off the poison, ripping the arrow out, and used it as a crude weapon against the hobgoblins! NAME took 5 damage. NAME received 95 XP and 10 gold. NAME obtained a Thundering Mace! Fail text: While navigating a particularly rocky patch of ground, NAME heard a strange sound as he/she put his/her weight onto a loose rock. Success text: Sensing danger, he/she sprang forward and somersaulted out of the way as large spikes shot up from between the stones. The person who laid this devious trap must have known he/she would be coming! NAME received 90 XP. Fail text: NAME smelled the harpy before it swooped out of the sky with claws bared. Success text: Fail text: Hideous though the beast was, its captivating song threw NAME off guard. The harpy's claws raked NAME badly, but he/she took it down in the end. NAME took 10 damage. NAME received 26 XP and 11 gold. Seeing a large gap ahead, NAME put on a big burst of speed. Success text: He/She made a spectacular leap across the gap and just barely made it to the other side, landing on his/her heels. After a precarious few seconds of teetering and windmilling arms, NAME was safely on the far side. NAME received 65 XP. Fail text: The mountain pass was blocked by a recent rockslide. Success text: Fail text: In moving some of the rocks away, NAME triggered a secondary rockslide, pinning her leg painfully beneath heavy stone. NAME escaped, but with a wound and a limp. NAME took 11 damage. NAME gets -3 Dexterity for 3 encounters. NAME received 22 XP. NAME heard some rustling behind her. An angry looking bear came into view. NAME sighed with relief -- at least it wasn't a dreaded gnome. NAME pulled her rod and prepared to fight. Success text: Just beyond the bear, NAME noticed a wizard hiding behind a tangle of brush. NAME was pretty sure that the bear was an illusion, and charged past it. Knowing the jig was up, the wizard hightailed it out of there. In his haste he dropped his wand, and it shattered into many valuable pieces. NAME received 97 XP and 38 gold. Fail text: NAME scorched but missed and was overpowered by the bear. Without a further scratch, the bear took her remaining food and dragged it to a small clearing where it fed its hungry cubs. Awww . . . NAME took 7 damage. NAME gets -3 Constitution for 2 encounters. NAME received 35 XP. As some pebbles fell onto NAME, she looked up just in time to see a boulder falling onto her. Success text: Mightily, NAME lifted the boulder off of her and found a small cache that had opened up underneath her from the impact. NAME took 2 damage. NAME received 90 XP. NAME obtained a Heavy Shield +1! Fail text: Level 5 Constitution (1) NAME stepped on a flower pod and suddenly a noxious cloud enveloped him. Success Text: NAME staggered through the cloud and, after a few minutes of coughing, was okay. He carefully gathered some of the flowers knowing the town apothecary could certainly use them. * 4 damage. * 83 XP and 39 gold. Fail Text: Wisdom (1) NAME encountered a young human child, wandering by herself on the mountainside. She said she was lost and couldn't find her way home. She couldn't remember the way back, but described what her town looked like. Success Text: Fail Text: NAME thought he knew where to go, but when they got there no one knew who the child was. One of the clerics of Pelor offered to take the child in, with hopes of casting a spell tomorrow to determine her point of origin. He rewarded NAME for bringing the child to safety. * 33 XP and 20 gold ---- ---- Level 6 Armor Class (2) ---- Attack Bonus (4) Charisma (1) In a small mountaintop village, NAME was in need of some armor repair. The armorer wanted too much -- more than NAME had. He/She decided to try haggling. Success text: "This one is on the house. You have an honest face." The armorer did such a good job, NAME's armor was better than new. NAME gets +3 Armor Class for 10 encounters. NAME received 120 XP. Fail text: ---- Dexterity (2) NAME approached a rope bridge that led to the other side of a ravine. There was a much longer path, but that looked like it would take him/her hours out of the way. Success text: Fail text: Moving carefully (though not carefully enough) NAME made it halfway across the bridge before slipping and falling. He/She barely grabbed hold of the bridge with one arm! It snapped under the sudden strain and swung to the far side of the ravine slamming NAME into the wall. Despite the injury he/she managed to hold on and climb up. NAME took 13 damage. NAME received 34 XP. ---- Winding his/her way through a mountain pass, NAME found his/her way blocked by a giant. The good news was that the giant was sleeping . . . Success text: Fail text: . . . and the bad news? Well, the only thing worse than an angry giant is an angry giant that's just been woken up. It battered NAME around for what seemed like forever, but he/she bested the groggy brute in the end. NAME took 15 damage. NAME received 40 XP and 33 gold. ---- Strength (4) NAME found a large treasure chest hastily buried on the side of the mountain path. NAME had quite the load to haul back down the mountainside. If he wasn't in such a hurry, he could take all day. But, alas, several raiders wanted their goods back, and the chase was on! Success text: "NAME hauled his loot as fast as he could, and managed to take himself and his goods to safety.. NAME received 120 XP and 70 gold. Fail text: ---- NAME found him/herself in a fierce battle! A lone strongman had attacked and disarmed NAME! Without his/her WEAPON, it was a brawl! Success text: Fail text: The beating NAME received hurt. A lot. For several hours. But you should have seen the other guy. NAME took 14 damage. NAME received 40 XP and 37 gold. ---- A recent landslide was blocking NAME's path. He/she would have to move some of the large boulders to go any further on the mountain pass. Success text: Fail text: NAME tried pushing, pulling, shifting and pleading with the boulders. Nothing worked. NAME received 30 XP. ---- Coming around a bend, NAME heard a cry for help. Running toward it, he/she saw a young man hanging off the side of the mountain. How did he get there? No time to figure that out -- time to be heroic! Success text: Fail text: NAME almost managed to pull the young man up, but instead both went tumbling down the mountainside! Eventually, they came to a stop with a crunch and a yelp of pain. The young man broke his leg and NAME carried him out of the ravine. An aspiring adventurer himself, the young man rewarded NAME with some of the spoils from his last quest. NAME took 9 damage. NAME received 33 XP and 20 gold. ---- Level 7 Dexterity (2) Sometimes, it is great to be a hero. Other times, it is great to be a fast hero. Especially when trying to outrun a goblin horde. NAME was managing to keep a fair amount of distance between him/herself and the horde -- until (s)he found the end of the road. Turning back not being an option, it was time for NAME to jump off a cliff... hopefully into the river below. Success: *splash* -- NAME gracefully dove into the water below. 116 XP. Failure: *ker-THUNK* -- NAME reached the water, but only barely. Luckily, the rocks below the water's surface broke his fall (and possibly his leg). 12 Damage and 36 XP. ---- NAME met a caravan of traders crossing the mountains. They had stopped to rest and were playing games of dexterity and skill. Success: NAME joined in the games. He defeated them all handily, winning some gold and whatever else the traders had put on the table. NAME received 126 XP and 42 gold. NAME obtained an Elixir of Glibness Failure: NAME joined in the games and won a few rounds. 40 XP and 29 gold. ---- Wisdom (1) Exploring an abandoned mine, NAME heard footsteps coming from behind. (S)he asked, "who goes?" An elvish man approached. "Finally, a friendly voice," he replied. "I can use your help, if you are willing." Success: NAME judged the elvish man to be worthy of a bit of trust and offered to help. Together, the two of them explored the mine and uncovered a huge stash of treasure, probably horded by hobgoblins. They split the treasure and forged a new friendship. +3 Charisma for 5 encounters, 130 XP, 9 gold, and a Prismatic Elixir Failure: "I'm doing well enough alone, thank you very much!" said NAME defiantly. (S)he didn't need anyone else. NAME was so busy doing well enough alone, (s)he didn't notice (s)he was stepping right into a pit. "Um, help?" NAME's plea was only met with laughter. 2 damage'', and '''42 XP Category:Terrain